1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a shower curtain and a liner with upper hook strips fastened to a horizontal rod by a hanger device with loop strips on both sides. The hanger element has apertures for hooks for suspending the hanger device from the rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for the elimination of the source of aggravation to a homeowner who must deal with torn apertures in shower curtains and shower liners which are suspended by hooks or rings from a horizontal rod in a bathroom shower stall. There is a need for a device which would enable persons with arthritic hands and arms to easily change or clean a shower curtain and liner. The user need not struggle or waste time to hang the hooks to change shower curtains and liners repeatedly. The present invention allows for easy cleaning of shower curtains and liners by the simplified removal. Also, the present invention provides for inexpensive liners which can be made disposable. The solution comprises a separate hanger device upon which the shower curtains and liners without apertures but with strips of cooperating hook material can attach to the loop material (e.g., VELCRO.TM.) strips of the hanger device of the present invention.
The related art of interest describes various holders for various curtains with hook and loop fasteners. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.K. Patent Application No. 1,162,201 published on Aug. 20, 1969, for Joseph R. Wylde describes hook and loop means for attaching a curtain to a rail. An I-beam serves as a holder for a plastic U-shaped runner which may have rollers. One-inch square. woven fabric pieces with selvedges at its ends have an aperture at one end for hanging from a runner and a hook material on one side for attachment to the loop material configured as one or more strips or a plurality of squares secured to a curtain along with or on pleating strips. The modified curtains and rail may be used for hospitals where decoration of the curtain is unimportant. The hanging system of the publication is distinguished by its requirement for a rail and only one curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,912 issued on May 5, 1992, to Leonard Gary describes a drapery system employing a standard C-shaped drapery rack housing which holds a drapery carrier having a spool-shaped head portion supporting a flat plate portion having hook material on one side and loop material on the other side. These fastening aids will attach to hook or loop patches on the top rear edge of the drapery. The drapery may have pockets for inserting the drapery carriers. The drapery system is distinguishable for its reliance on separate drapery carriers of a specific configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,628 issued on Mar. 5, 1996, to Kim Logan describes a shower curtain having a selectively raisable lower portion by utilizing several horizontal rows of hook or loop patches on a shower curtain and a shower curtain liner. The curtains are suspended from a horizontal rod by ring fasteners. The shower curtains are distinguishable for placing the hook and loop patches at different locations for a different purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,461 issued on Apr. 1, 1997, to Yutaka Tominaga et al. describes a hanging device for a pleated curtain having separated patches of female or looped fasteners on its top rear edge which mate with a plurality of curtain hanging fasteners. A fastener comprises a rectangular plate-like base member with a top hook. The base member has a critical arrangement on one face of male or hook fasteners which are molded with the plastic base. The hooks are formed in three groups with the hooks directed either downward or outward to resist disengagement. The hanging device is hooked onto a curtain runner with rollers traversing a C-section curtain rail. The hanging device is distinguishable based on its critical arrangement of hooks on the base member and the requirement for looped material pieces on the curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,595 issued on Dec. 24, 1996, to Toshiaki Takizawa et al. describes a curtain attachment connector comprising a fastener member similar to that of Tominaga et al. except for the arrangement of the hook elements arranged in rows, columns or in a scattered array with the hook ends up. This curtain attachment connector is distinguishable for its requirement of only hooks on the fastener member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,149 issued on Jul. 20, 1993, to Alex J. Phinn, Jr. describes a fastening means and method for a shower curtain employing hook and loop material for fastening only the side edge of the curtain to the wall of the shower stall. A disposable rule is supplied for positioning of the patches of fastening material to the wall which are spaced closer than the patches on the shower curtain to obtain a tensioning effect. The fastening system is distinguished by its use for attaching a side of a shower curtain to a shower stall wall, and the absence of a suggestion for attaching shower liners as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,580 issued on Sep. 22, 1992, to Dean W. Dyckow describes a shower curtain sealing and fastening arrangement kit. A strip of hook or loop material is attached to one side edge of a shower curtain to mate with another strip of loop or hook material on the shower stall wall. A sealing protrusion strip is also provided to apparently clamp the edge of the shower curtain. This arrangement is distinguishable for attaching only a side of the shower curtain to the wall, and the absence of a suggestion for attaching shower liners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,407 issued on Jul. 29, 1997, to Hilda M. Perez describes looped shower curtain fasteners utilizing hook and loop fastening dots to attach to the top edge of a shower curtain. The loops are strengthened with a plastic strip and can be decorative with eyelet fasteners for artificial flowers. The fasteners are distinguished by the critical use of loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,511 issued on Jul. 27, 1965, to Mildred M. Kintner describes fastening draperies and curtains with U-shaped band-like members having upper apertures for traversing rod and felt pads at its ends for grasping the pleats of the drapery or curtain. Hook and loop material patches are utilized for fastening clothes, which use is distinguishable from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,393 issued on Jun. 6, 1995, to Michael Wolfe describes a shower curtain edge stay by utilizing stiffened horizontal rib members disposed in the shower curtain adjacent to a lower vertical side edge and hook and loop tabs on the lower side edge to attach to a wall. Curtain magnets on the lower edge of the shower curtain are also employed to prevent inward curling. The curtain edge stay is distinguishable by its use of hook and loop material only on a lower edge of the shower curtain.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a hook and loop hanger for a shower curtain and a liner solving the aforementioned problems is desired.